Hidden talents
by sorenowl
Summary: What would happen if edward could not resist bella that fatful first day? Would our fated duo still fall in love? what would Bella's talent be? Rated for possible themes later in fic. Please read and reveiw :D


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that is recognized. Please don't sue me.**

Burning, terrible pain, that's all I could remember. One moment I was wondering why that boy, Edward had been ignoring me, and then, burning. I opened my eyes slowly, was I dead? I could hear a low murmuring, little snippets of people wondering when I would wake. Once my vision, blurry at first had returned I saw the Cullens gathered around me. Then suddenly I knew. I knew everything. What had happened, what I was and what the Cullens were.

"She's awake!" someone said. He was tall, good-looking and blond. He looked like he was in his twenties. I assumed he must be Dr. Carlisle.

"Hello" I croaked, "how long have I been out?" he was obviously surprised, along with the rest of the Cullens. They had all started to pay attention to me either when Carlisle proclaimed I was awake or when I started to talk. The Cullens obviously were expecting me to ask why I was at their house or what the pain was, not how long I had been unconscious.

"You've been out for about three days." Carlisle replied. That explained my dry throat and blurry vision. Might as well cherish them, they were the last human phenomenon I would ever experience. I slowly got up. All of the Cullens were staring at me.

"Do you have any questions honey?" said one of them. She was the only other one I didn't recognize from school so I gathered she must be Esme, the Dr's wife.

"No" I replied. I got more confused looks.

"And why might that be?" Carlisle asked me. I replied quickly,

"Well, I woke up and knew everything. You're vampires. Edward couldn't resist my scent so he followed me home and bit me but he stopped because he knew Carlisle would be disappointed. Edward then brought me here because the venom had already spread." After my speech, the looks on their faces were still mixtures of surprise and confusion. Esme was the first to speak,

"How do you know all of this Bella?" for the first time I wondered how I knew all of this information. I had just assumed it was a vampire thing.

"I…I don't know." I said. I sat down, stumped. Now that I thought about it, I knew all basic information about the Cullens. Edward could read minds, Alice could see the future, and Jasper could detect and manipulate emotions. I looked at my surroundings for the first time. I was in a large, airy room that looked like A few walls had been knocked down to create. A panel of windows along one wall let in loads of natural light. A grand piano sat in one corner and I was sitting on a white couch. Carlisle broke the silence,

"While your pondering your knew life, I suppose you might like to freshen yourself up and see your knew room." I nodded. Esme led me to a medium-sized room. It was bigger then my old room at Charlie's, it had a couch on one wall and a large bureau on the other. It was fairly empty with plenty of floor space.

"This is your room," said Esme, "once you get settled we can re-furnish it to your liking. There's a small bathroom attached to the room. If you need anything, I'll be downstairs." She smiled and walked out the door. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. The hot water felt marvelous on my skin. While the water pounded on my head, I began to think about my current situation. Truthfully, I had millions of questions. What would the future hold for me in my new life? Would I have to stay here? Would I ever be able to control my thirst? What do the people of Forks think about my sudden disappearance? I shuddered to think of the gossip that must be going around town about me. Why was it that I knew these basic facts about everyone? What did they tell Charlie? Oh god, Charlie. I hope they didn't hurt his feelings; he might go into denial like he did with Renée. I got out of the shower and slipped my clothes back on. I'd have to remember to ask if they had taken my clothes, now that I though about it though, I doubt my old clothes would still fit. The clothes I had on now were baggy and barley stayed on. I had gotten taller and lost and gained mass in all the right places during the transformation. I walked downstairs to ask about Charlie and my clothing situation. Esme was sitting on the couch in the room I was in earlier.

"Esme?" she looked up, "what did you tell Charlie?" Esme replied quickly,

"He thinks you're at you're mother's house, your mother however, still thinks you're at your father's house." Perfect, my parents had no idea where I was. Too bad, they couldn't just forget about me entirely.

"Also, do you have any extra clothes? These don't exactly fit anymore." Esme smiled and said,

"You'll have to ask Alice about that."

**A/N**

**So, how do you people like it? Thanks to my friends who read it for me. Hopefully i'll be able to follow up with this fic, it's my first non-one-shot. Also its not totally random. There's a little button, I don't know if you know about it, its in the bottom left, please press it and review!**


End file.
